The present device relates to metallic food serving devices, specifically metallic food serving devices with magnetically detachable stabilizing legs.
Although food items such as cakes or pies might be sold as a whole unit, it is rare that such a food item is intended to be consumed by a single person. This being the case, it is a common practice to divide an entire cake or pie into several portions and serve the portions individually.
Several devices have been utilized to serve individual portions of various food products. These devices usually have a blade section and a raised handle section; however due to the uneven distribution of weight and the raised handle, these devices cannot stand upright without the food product acting as a counterbalance. Moreover, even when a food product is acting as a counterbalance, the stability of the device is questionable at best. As such, these devices do not adequately serve the multiple functions of food serving device and stable food displaying device very well.
The present device was invented to address the foregoing problem. Specifically, a metallic food serving device with a magnetically detachable stabilizing leg comprising a metallic food serving body having a blade member, a raised angular member and a handle member, and a magnetically detachable stabilizing leg removably attached to the handle member, whereby the magnetically detachable stabilizing leg is coplanar to the blade member.
By magnetically attaching the magnetically detachable stabilizing leg to the metallic food serving body, the device is stabilized and can stand upright with or without the presence of a food product on the device. Moreover, if a user chooses to clean the device or use the device as food serving device only, the magnetically detachable stabilizing leg may be removed from the food serving body and then replaced as desired.
One of the key features of the present device is the metallic composition of the food serving body, as it provides not only a non stick medium for food products, but it also is necessary to attract the magnetic stabilizing leg. Additionally, for the device to achieve a maximum level of stability the stabilizing leg must be sized and positioned such that the lower extremity of the stabilizing leg is coplanar with the food serving body. This configuration allows for the lower extremity of the stabilizing leg and the food serving body to contact a flat horizontal surface in a stable manner.
An objective of the present invention is to provide a food serving device that can be used as both a food serving device and a food displaying device.
Another objective of the present invention is to provide a food serving device having a food serving body composed of a magnetic metallic material.
Another objective of the present invention is to provide a food serving device with a magnetically detachable stabilizing leg that when attached to the food serving body, increases the stability of the device whether or not a food product is present on the food serving body.
Yet, a further objective of the present invention is to provide a food serving device with a magnetically detachable stabilizing leg that is coplanar to the food serving body.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,600,889 (hereinafter “the '889 patent”) discloses a detachable lid support within a food server; however, the '889 patent does not disclose a metallic food serving device nor does it disclose a magnetically detachable support that is coplanar to a food serving body; moreover the '889 patent claims and discloses a device made of plastic.
For the foregoing reasons there exists a need for a metallic food serving device with a magnetically detachable stabilizing leg comprising of a metallic food serving body having a blade member, a raised angular member and a handle member, and a magnetically detachable stabilizing leg removably attached to the handle member whereby the magnetically detachable stabilizing leg is coplanar to the blade member.